


生物本能（abo

by aoaoaoao



Category: abo 文轩
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoaoaoao/pseuds/aoaoaoao
Summary: 小孩子别看。
Kudos: 49





	生物本能（abo

abo，ooc  
瞎掰  
小孩子别看x3

*总有哥哥们不知道的事情。

1.

“轩儿？我去楼下便利店，你要带点什么？”张真源扣了两下房门，宋亚轩被死死捂住嘴，脸都涨红了支吾不出半句话。刘耀文压着嗓子叫他别出声，嘴唇粘着耳垂，过短的距离里宋亚轩耳蜗被他声带的振动烘满了麻与痒。

宋亚轩双手扒住刘耀文手背往外扯，下一秒刘耀文就攫住他两只手腕交叠起来钉在门上。身后热量找准每一方细胞漫进来，蒸得宋亚轩额角颈间渗出汗来。刘耀文还在动，大腿根内侧的软肉实在娇气，性器挤进来的这一下动作就蹂躏得它发痛。可那里也大方到近乎淫靡，腿间的器物涨大几分就更绽开几分，像要孕育生命一样包容。刘耀文粗重的喘息岩浆一般洒在肩头烙烫肌肤，自己的呼吸却被他阻断在掌心。手肘怎么抵抗都只是在把自己更深地融进刘耀文的怀抱。宋亚轩张开嘴用力地咬了他手指一口，刘耀文吃痛抽回手，宋亚轩才得以逃脱窒息。

他趴在门板上比刘耀文的行动先一步地叫住张真源，“我想吃酸奶！”宋亚轩看见刘耀文神色有一瞬间发愣，然后放心了似的没有来捂他。

张真源好像要离开了又被叫了回来，他的声音由远变近，“好，刘耀文是不是也在？他呢？”

刘耀文搂住他的腰顶了一下，凑到他耳边说我也要。宋亚轩侧点头看见刘耀文高耸的鼻骨拱到他眼前，他飞快地吐了下舌头，然后朝门外喊了句，“他不要！”

刘耀文抿着嘴掐了把宋亚轩的腰，他开口还有点沙哑，清了下嗓子说，“咳我也想喝酸奶。”

“扑哧，好好知道了。”宋亚轩听见丁程鑫在喊张真源，张真源应了声，脚步就远了。

他看着刘耀文别扭的表情笑了出来，刘耀文皱起眉头把他的脸颊肉掐得像挤出来两个光滑白嫩的小鸡蛋。“不许笑！”宋亚轩被迫撅起来的小鸡嘴很爱逞强，“略。”

刘耀文以前跟宋亚轩吵架经常输，但是最近找到了办法治他。刘耀文掐着宋亚轩的脸拉近，嘴吻上去就咬他的舌尖。宋亚轩上半身欹斜着，突然有点歪倒的架势了，像一支没有固定的玫瑰枝，刘耀文叼着他的唇瓣手臂握紧他的腰把人架稳。刘耀文的进程常常是这样，亲舒服了就伸舌头，吻急了就咬人。

宋亚轩自认不算是被动的人，但每每这种时候，他就变成了钢琴盖掀开后显出的一排琴弦，刘耀文按哪个键，他就相应地被压陷下去，不由自主地震颤。在他的吻里，性器磨擦的动作里发出既像哽咽又如嗔笑的声响。  
分明他还没有分化，闻不到专属于alpha的气息，却觉得身体与心脏在刘耀文的笼罩下沉甸甸的，只是闻到鼻腔里全是空落落。

还有刘耀文接吻后的眼神，比牙齿更尖利地咬住他，叫宋亚轩在迷茫与挣扎中变得扭曲和错乱。就好像他此刻挂在膝头的内裤，宋亚轩努力去捞，但刘耀文含着他嘴并不让他自由，他的手指胡乱勾到内裤的底边却没拉上来，棉质布料搅成一粗条，缠在大腿上像用来勾住吊带袜的那一环丝带。

好那个啊。

刘耀文知道他不想让内裤掉地上弄脏，也握着他一截大腿帮他扯住。于是宋亚轩的腿就夹得更紧了，腿间柱身的褶皱都快嵌进肉里。刘耀文有点受不了，掐着他的大腿用力撞了几下，射了。

宋亚轩坐在床沿上，小腿搭在刘耀文肩膀上让他给自己把大腿内侧擦干净。结果内裤还是弄脏了，上身穿着的T恤肩背处也湿透了一块儿。宋亚轩意识有点飘忽，想着应该赶紧洗个澡但是身体却懒洋洋的，不知为何他最近总是这样容易陷入倦怠的状态。

“嘶…”

宋亚轩两条大腿内侧红了一大片，刘耀文拿纸巾擦上去的时候泛起一阵刺痛。“很痛吗？”刘耀文抬起头看着他，汗湿的刘海早被他撩开，露出的眉眼像这样严肃时就会透着一股狠劲儿。

“有一点…嗷！”刘耀文往那儿按了一下，宋亚轩敏感的痛觉即刻响应，他吓得收腿，刘耀文被宋亚轩搭在肩上的腿一把勾了过去。一时间两个人对视着脸都红了，刘耀文贴到宋亚轩膝盖内侧的脸颊很快烧起来。他鬓角发梢一滴汗落到他膝头，又像团烈火一样滚进他的血液里，把脑子里杂乱的思绪烧成一抹不可解的灰。

宋亚轩不自然地开口，“我们这样…好那个啊？”

刘耀文好像也紧张了，“什…什么？”

那个是哪个，宋亚轩也说不清楚。

他只记得，他和刘耀文之间变得那个，是从刘耀文分化成alpha开始的。

刘耀文其实有点早熟了，他信息素袭卷整栋房子的时候没人做了准备。丁程鑫被强烈的alpha信息素诱导直接发情期提前躲在房间里打抑制剂，马嘉祺在刘耀文房门口试了三次都被alpha间相互排斥的生物本能扰得头疼欲裂，寸步难行。最后这个重任就落到了宋亚轩肩上，他力气大又没分化不会受信息素干扰，是照看刘耀文的不二人选。

刘耀文每天晚上像个不定时就自动加温的火炉，宋亚轩到了凌晨总要被热醒几次，伸手一探，果然刘耀文额头上都是汗。他仔细阅读了七八次药品说明书然后不得不接受了每24小时只能打一针，一针却管不了二十四小时的无奈现实。

然而最麻烦的并不是发烧，而是夜里只要宋亚轩掀起一角窗帘，就能看到青色的月影把刘耀文脆弱的面目都揭开了，他的呜咽全被抛在眼前，宋亚轩好像睡在刘耀文的一汪眼泪上，如何侧卧翻身都是冰凉的。

刘耀文的泪水好像敞开的大海，他怎么都擦不干净。宋亚轩总是要想很多的话来哄他，他甚至拿过一支笔凑到刘耀文额头前说，“要不我再给你画个乔治吧？”结果刘耀文哭得更放肆了，“你还嘲笑我呜呜…”宋亚轩赶紧拍拍他的肩膀解释，“哎呀我不是这个意思，别哭了哦刘耀文，别哭了哈，文哥？文哥你坚强点。”那时候宋亚轩很坚定，如果有个十分有效的解决方法，不论是什么他都会尝试的。

然而他和刘耀文的第一个吻，还是无意中产生的。

是很短、很轻的一瞬间。

宋亚轩撑着手肘越过刘耀文去关灯，感到嘴角漾过一圈柔软的触感。那余韵消散得很快，宋亚轩分不清是脸颊还是嘴唇，甚至也许是发丝。他侧过头去看，但只在刘耀文脸上瞧到一片暗。是刘耀文捧起他脸的手和相互氤氲的鼻息帮他把模糊擦净。脾气再硬的人嘴唇也是软的，何况刘耀文本来就是柔软的小孩。他压在身上的重量宋亚轩是很习惯的，刘耀文从嘴唇左边吻到右边，像第一次喝果汁的小孩，每一点糖分都尝尽了才舍得咽。

他是撬开宋亚轩牙关用舌头进去尝的。宋亚轩整个人凹陷在被窝里，刘耀文不停舔着他的上颚还往里探，宋亚轩不知道他还要将自己挤到哪里去，但是这种过分的逼仄却让他很舒服。

也许就是这份舒服让他们从接吻变成了脱掉裤子的关系。

宋亚轩有时候坐在练习室的角落会陷入苦恼，自己到底是在解决问题还是把事情变得更复杂了？

有几次哥哥们进了他们房间皱起眉头叫刘耀文控制一下自己的信息素，宋亚轩正躲在被子里藏起自己两条光裸的腿，心情紧张到像被捉奸。他没闻到过刘耀文的信息素，只能感受到刘耀文在经历情热，像海啸一样凶猛的浪潮从他身体里喷薄出来，化作眼泪、汗水、津液，将宋亚轩也快要淹没了。宋亚轩知道生理课本上给出的最优解是与一个契合的omega伴侣结合。而他努力配合刘耀文做的一切不过是缓兵之计。可是他怎么认真运算现有的条件得出来却都是无解。

其实像刘耀文和宋亚轩这样十几岁的少年很少有隔夜的情仇，他们把前日里的事翻篇就像天上云卷云舒那样自然又简单。

宋亚轩跟张真源一起对着冰柜里的甜筒口味纠结的时候就觉得眼前的选择才是人生第一大事，和刘耀文比身高的时候他觉得自己要比刘耀文高这种关系就是他们之间最合适的那种。而刘耀文缠着丁程鑫问自己和马嘉祺谁的信息素更好闻的时候大概也不记得alpha的体质曾经是怎样让他彻夜难眠。

他和他和他们的关系从来不是拎出几个单向或双向箭头就能够理清的，这些复杂的网是由一段段真挚又纯粹的感情一点点织就的。

所以在过去的时日里，就算是有心酸、妒忌，宋亚轩也从来不愿意计较，不去论输赢。

可是最近他总是忍不住想，现在对于刘耀文来说，自己算什么呢？应该算什么呢？因为得不到答案，想放弃又不能够，脑子里混乱、漆黑一片，思绪在浪潮里游了夜与夜，等不到人来打捞。结果还是只好走一步看一步，在情欲涨起来的黑暗里，他们用一个吻又一个吻接一轮又一轮的拥抱。

2.

夏夜里的月亮很少这样颓靡，一点苍白的光晕是惨淡的，那迷朦中一两个行人跌在地上的影子都发青，好像要背着这抹苍凉走进一个个凄婉的故事里。

最近刘耀文常常觉得气沮，他拉上车窗的窗帘躲开那催人悲伤的月光。哥哥们说这种渐渐膨胀的无端敏感又消极的情绪是成长的信号之一。

其实也算不上无端生出地，虽然他说不清道不明，千头万绪理不出个开头，但是他确定那是与宋亚轩有关的。刘耀文烦躁地揉了下头发，从兜里掏出一个棒棒糖，水蜜桃味的，舌尖刚烫开一点甜味，就看到宋亚轩上车了，也有点心不在焉的样子。他径直走过来在刘耀文旁边落了座，刘耀文阴郁的心情被这理所当然掀开了点亮。

宋亚轩用力晃了下头，脑袋往刘耀文肩上靠过来。刘耀文脊背挺直往上坐了点儿，正巧看到另一侧窗外有人在拍，他大声说了句“有人”，宋亚轩立马把头正起来了，收起下巴自己看自己玩手指。

这句话不是说给你听的。刘耀文心想。但他还是先朝工作人员指了下另侧的窗帘，对方唰一下给拉上了，车内暗了下来。刘耀文这才靠回椅背，他扯扯宋亚轩衣袖，轻声说，“现在好了。”宋亚轩抬起眼睛望了他一下，露出有点迷糊的笑容。刘耀文嘴里嚼着糖，感受到肩膀回来的重量，觉得这趟车终于有了点驶向愉悦的意味了。

宋亚轩的呼吸很快沉了，最近未免也太嗜睡了，刘耀文这样想着，侧过头去瞧他，但高挺的鼻梁挡了大半视线，只能看到翘起来的唇珠。宋亚轩睡觉常常不自觉地张开嘴，他们曾经指着枕头中间一摊口水渍争了半天到底是谁的。虽然刘耀文现在还是坚持认为那是宋亚轩流的，但也会觉得让让他也无妨。想到这里，刘耀文抿着嘴偷偷笑了，他拿出含着的那半颗棒棒糖伸到宋亚轩嘴边，另一只手掏出手机准备拍照留念。镜头里宋亚轩唇角碰到糖果，果然探出舌尖舔了一下，然后皱起眉头砸了下嘴。刘耀文看到他睫毛闪了下，深色的眼珠一点点显出来。宋亚轩看清了他的恶作剧抬起头瞪圆了眼睛，用力打了刘耀文一掌，“不嫌脏啊你？”

刘耀文突然想起，自己好像没有跟宋亚轩说过他生气的时候其实可爱盖过了怒气。

既然没有，那就下次吧。

因为现在他的嘴要亲他。

刘耀文捧起宋亚轩的脸头歪过去接吻，将他唇间每一毫厘的糖分都舔尽了。然后重重咬了口他下唇，装凶狠的语气问道，“脏不脏？嗯？”宋亚轩脸彻底红了，半天说了个“你”字都顿了三次，最后放弃了，把头扭到一边。

刘耀文最近有点喜欢上接吻，是宋亚轩惯的。

好像越被手指触摸，被牙齿碾磨，他的嘴唇就会褪下旧的那层，吐出最娇嫩的芯来。

有时候刘耀文看着他英气的下颚线会想到哥哥们的猜测：宋亚轩会是个alpha。

宋亚轩很晚都没分化，但身形与声线都发育得日趋成熟，是他会变成一个alpha的佐证。

可是刘耀文每次掐着他柔软的腰肢时，心里面会升起另一种隐秘的期待。有几次他把宋亚轩后颈咬出了几个深红色的牙印，好像皮肤破开就会有和他笑容一样甜美的信息素流出来。

有时候这种私欲在他脑子里涨得叫人发狂，牙根痒到想把牙嚼碎了下咽。

但是看到宋亚轩跟别的哥哥粘在一起的时候，这种念头又荡然无存。

如果宋亚轩是个omega，这样亲密的行为就太危险了。

更重要的是，如果宋亚轩因为omega的身份被迫与他们保持距离的话，该有多失落。

掉眼泪的宋亚轩，太让他头疼了。

当然现在害羞生气的宋亚轩也有点儿。刘耀文扯扯宋亚轩的衣袖，然后歪过去撞他肩膀，“生气啦？宋亚轩儿？” 

宋亚轩不理他，他就捧着他的脖子把脑袋扭过来，才发觉掌心下的皮肤滚烫。

“你是不是发烧了？”

“脸红不行…”宋亚轩话没说完，在刘耀文把自己额头贴过来的那瞬间感觉到了温差。他抬手自己确认了一下，“好像是的。”

“发烧你都没感觉？”刘耀文这句是真有点凶，宋亚轩小声辩解，“我只是头比较晕。”

然后宋亚轩就被一众人勒令下了车就去看病再回宿舍吃药。

剩下的人按安排在餐厅里吃晚饭，刘耀文拿着菜单勾了一道白天宋亚轩说想吃的菜，对折打了一半又擦掉了。

算了，人又不在。

他手指指尖一下下叩击桌面，周围一桌桌的客人碗筷声欢笑声一圈圈漾开，热闹又眩晕。而刘耀文偏偏听清了屋外的雨声，原来今夜异样的月色是为了一场大雨。

叫他想起雨滴溅在宋亚轩校服上的样子。

那天晚上他刚往手臂上扎了管抑制剂，冰凉的液体搅得他血管发痛，但是心里的火还在烧，他闻到自己的信息素在空气里沸腾，课本上的字像鲜红的木炭那样灼人。宋亚轩坐在旁边无知无觉，咬着笔杆全神贯注地盯自己课本。因为还没洗澡，他为了上床干净把校裤脱下来换了短裤，无意识在动的脚趾全蹭在刘耀文小腿上。

刘耀文脑子里闪过一些混乱无用的信息，好像三流玄幻小说里作者随意在键盘上敲下的咒语，刘耀文倒真希望以此来祈求一场大雨，浇得他毫无杂念、心平气和。

然后雨还真的来了。

从窗户溜进来的水滴沁进刘耀文头皮，宋亚轩惊呼一声，才发现原来忘了关窗户。他一只膝盖跪在窗台上，攀上去关窗户。

重庆的夏季不屑于飘毛毛细雨，大片清凉流下来就是平滑的水纹，笔直垂降的雨帘在连片的屋顶与伞尖晕起雾霭流岚。

宋亚轩伸长了腰，宽大的校服上衣塌下去，叫人一下猜出那细窄腰身原本的线条，布料上晕开的雨滴把肌肤的颜色都透出来。

他锁了窗，还是跪着，膝盖一点点往后蹭回床上，压起来的脚趾指甲边缘现了灰白一圈，又慢慢被粉色漫上来掩住，像是血肉在内里一寸寸地活了过来。

刘耀文忍不住伸出手，握住他脚腕，整个脚后跟也被包裹进来。宋亚轩本来想站起来，却被扯地翻过来躺倒在床上。刘耀文压过去，用整怀的热度拥抱他。

宋亚轩愣了一会儿好像有点明白过来。他语气里透露着为难，“我地转偏向力都还没看完呢……”

刘耀文鼻尖蹭着他的脸颊，对什么地转偏向力毫无兴趣，他只知道此刻的地心引力大到要把他的嘴往宋亚轩唇上吻了。

宋亚轩又推了推他肩膀，刘耀文只好深吸几口气，恋恋不舍地撑着手肘坐起来，这才闻到空气里信息素的味道淡了很多，知道是刚刚注射的药起了作用。

可他却觉得很失落，心里像丢了块碎片却不知飘到了哪里。

好吧，没关系。

刘耀文本来都打算这样说了，没想到被宋亚轩听了去。

“好吧，没关系。”宋亚轩的笑脸凑上来，往他心里空缺的地方塞了好软好甜的东西。“你快点就行了。”

然后刘耀文就脱离了后退的轨道，向宋亚轩偏转了。

后来宋亚轩告诉他，地转偏向力其实是一种惯性力。物体因为本身运动的惯性和他力作用产生了新的运动轨迹。刘耀文觉得这好像在描述自己和宋亚轩，他成为alpha而产生情热的生物本能就是那股他力，把两个人的关系扯进了现在这种复杂的境地。

想到这里刘耀文叹了口气，在一堆的复杂里他也只能先找简单的事来做。

他给宋亚轩打了个视频电话，一杯柠檬水都喝完了却还没等到应答。

是不是睡了？刘耀文盯着熄掉的屏幕发呆，对面发来的一条消息又把手机划亮了。

【我没事】

这下刘耀文是真开始担心了，思考着这个欲盖弥彰的回答刘耀文眉头越皱越紧。

“我去一下便利店。”

戴上帽子往外跑的刘耀文也不知道自己为什么要跟哥哥撒这个谎，他在大雨里拦了辆的士，连伞也没带。丁程鑫的电话很快打了过来，刘耀文立马左划切到微信页面跟他解释。

也不确定说清楚没，刘耀文下了车就往楼上跑。

打开房门的那刹那，他知道了心里隐约的预感并不是错觉。

泛潮的信息素像眼泪一样浸没整个房间，尝到舌尖才发觉那味道不是苦涩，而是拨开了果皮的水蜜桃，熟得快化水了。

3.

宋亚轩像浑身淋了水，后颈的发梢都聚着汗。

刘耀文对omega的分化只有两年前撞见丁程鑫分化那唯一的经验，连经验也谈不上，他只记得那一定是种疼痛无比的折磨。

宋亚轩蜷在地上，死抠着地板的指甲发青，手背上青筋凸起。刘耀文看着他伏面朝着的那摊水渍分不清是汗液还是眼泪。

“你居然说没事？！”刘耀文又气又急，跑到丁程鑫床头从柜子里翻了抑制剂出来。他拿着针管的手抖得很。

“宋亚轩儿？可能很痛你要忍住。”刘耀文握住宋亚轩的手，宋亚轩指甲在他掌心掐出了几弯血痕。

刘耀文扎进他小臂只推了几毫米，宋亚轩就大哭起来，声音几乎凄楚，像路边被人用尖头皮鞋碾的小狗，叫他听得心悸。刘耀文一下扔了针管拥住他，连声说对不起。

宋亚轩抬起哭到斑驳的脸看他，眼泪还在簌簌地滚下来。

刘耀文想到了生理课本上写过的那种可以逃脱分化痛的方法。

4.

宋亚轩头低下去，搏动的腺体破开皮肤真的浮现出来。

刘耀文也伏下去，鼻尖嵌进他背后一长道悠滑的沟，鼻腔浸入那味道，从今往后专属于宋亚轩的气息。

他一点点吻上去，宋亚轩的脊背跟着他的嘴唇涌动，肩胛撑起的肌肤漾着光。

刘耀文牙尖磨他新生的腺体，“可能会有点疼。”宋亚轩抓住他的手，湿漉的睫毛掀起，袒露出完全的信任。

alpha善于征服的血液一下就沸起来，刘耀文掐住宋亚轩的脖颈就狠狠咬下去，铁锈味漫出来，却让他更加兴奋。

alpha的信息素刺透腺体混入血液奔腾到omega周身每一处，宋亚轩第一次感受到身体深处不知名的血管都鼓胀起来，像高压泵一样将他所有的冲动与欲望都迸发出来，连指尖都在灼烧。宋亚轩发出比抽泣更哽咽般的叹息，他几乎承受不了这种灭顶的快感，呜咽着往被子里爬。但年轻的alpha刚尝到甜头怎么会餍足，刘耀文扣住他的腰往回拖，对着血濛濛的腺体又咬了一口，宋亚轩那刹那几乎抠破了床单，身体颤抖到要痉挛。他趴在枕头上喘息，刘耀文贴在他背后舔他还在冒血的伤口，alpha强有力的心跳隔着肋骨撞击他。

宋亚轩觉得自己好像被头狼踩在脚下的猎物，屈辱却忍不住臣服，他第一次体会到那就是omega的生物本能。宋亚轩眼里含着的眼泪落下来，刘耀文掐着他的下巴带着血味吻过来，舌尖尝到的滋味太复杂，alpha的狼性苏醒，吻得凶猛又原始，宋亚轩只能张大了嘴承受这攻势，被固定住的下巴酸涩无比，舌尖被吮吸到发麻。

可身体逐渐泛起来的愉悦告诉他这就是他想要的，是治疗分化痛的良方。

不仅如此，他还想要更多。要更深入的亲密，要近乎侵犯的占有。

宋亚轩握住刘耀文的手顺着自己的腰线往下抚，那张纯洁的脸上现出从未有过的神色，是撒拉弗堕落成撒旦那般，引人淹没在熊熊烈火中，永无翻身。

暴雨在夜里将道路涨成了河，城市被倾覆过来，抓紧了伞的行人脚底找不到依靠，在泛滥的雨声里飘。

刘耀文在窗外轰隆的声响里只听见宋亚轩的呻吟与喘息，omega的情热如春潮一样凶猛，他的性器往一片泛滥里挤，潮热的甬道发挥天性般致密地吸住他。宋亚轩抓紧床单的指尖充血到鲜红，刘耀文掌心覆上去，手指插进指缝扣紧。

他知道宋亚轩是哥哥，是玩伴，是队友。

可是这一刻alpha的本能燎原，所有理智顾虑概莫能外。他粗鲁地顶撞他，宋亚轩断线的眼泪都掉在他手背上。刘耀文唯一给出的温柔是将宋亚轩翻转过来，看清他每一次颦眉蹙额，从脸颊泛到指尖的潮红。

他只知道侵犯，只知道占有。身体里爆炸的欲望，燃烧了连片的原始森林，葳蕤落入烈火，几滴泪水如何挽救。他要在他的身体里作恶，用浑身的滚烫拥紧他，用尖利的牙齿叼住他喉结，要宋亚轩和他一起在热吻中灼痛。

而宋亚轩毫不抵抗，他抬手圈紧刘耀文的颈脖，湿漉的眼眸浮起来，锁骨到肩头的线条比水流蜿蜒。

他们交融的信息素浸没整个房间，一呼一吸间不分彼此。他们对视的双眼里显出野蛮与潇洒，无畏到只用欲望与本能活今晚。

5.

最后窗外的雨声还是停了，让刹那的破晓也喑哑，整座城静得恍若从天亮开始入睡，冰凉与潮湿匍匐回地底。

刘耀文却在寂静中醒了，他头疼得要命，骨头痛得像夜里跟人打了架，某种意义上来说，确实是打了架。他轻轻地拿开宋亚轩的手搭到枕头上，他白皙的手腕翻过来一道牙印很扎眼。刘耀文看着宋亚轩还肿着的双眼，心里想到百度百科上说狼性凶暴是真的。他怀着歉意和心疼吻了下宋亚轩腕部的伤口，穿上衣服悄悄下了床。

刘耀文也不知道大早上起床做什么，他只是思绪很乱，心情很复杂。

不过好像有人比他还忧愁。

刘耀文站在房门口跟对面房间走出来的两个顶着大黑眼圈的哥哥面面相觑。他看了眼丁程鑫，丁程鑫看了眼他，又看了眼马嘉祺，马嘉祺跟丁程鑫对视了一眼，又扭头看了眼刘耀文，刘耀文就看向他，结果马嘉祺又看回丁程鑫。刘耀文都被他两眼神无间道给整晕了，最后还是丁程鑫叹了口气，戳了下马嘉祺的肩膀，“你去讲，我等会儿跟亚轩讲。”马嘉祺说好吧，然后要刘耀文跟他进房间聊一聊。

刘耀文从房间出来的时候，闻到宋亚轩醒了，脑子里得到这个信息他自己也吃了一惊。因为临时标记的缘故，alpha对omega信息素的变化异常敏感。果然下一秒宋亚轩就打开门出现了，他应该是随手套了件睡衣，眼皮浮肿，脸色绯红，动作间有点虚弱的样子。宋亚轩看到他的时候刘耀文明显感受到了他信息素的波动，刘耀文忍不住走向他，宋亚轩一把抓住他的衣袖，问他去哪儿了，开口的嗓音哑得不像话。

“我只是醒了随便走走。”刘耀文双手摸了摸宋亚轩脑袋两侧睡得翘起来的头发，像小萨摩刚长立立起来的耳朵。

宋亚轩贴上来，巴巴地看着刘耀文说，“那你陪我…”，话还没说完被叫住了，是丁程鑫。他走过来也摸了下宋亚轩的头，“亚轩跟我进来一下，我们说点话。”宋亚轩依依不舍地看了刘耀文一眼，缓缓点了个头跟着丁程鑫进了房间。

刘耀文站在门口顿了好一会儿，好像还能闻到空气里淡淡的宋亚轩的味道。他圾拉着拖鞋走到客厅里坐下，眼睛盯着房门有种要写出一篇门上的斑点的架势。

结果人还真给他盯出来了，丁程鑫搂着宋亚轩急匆匆往外走，刘耀文迎上去看见宋亚轩捂着肚子疼得额角冒汗。他还没来得及问怎么了，马嘉祺也从房间里走出来，丁程鑫立马交代了，“我带亚轩去躺医院刚给妙姐打了电话了来接我们，你在这里…”马嘉祺连连点头，“我知道你们赶紧去吧。”

刘耀文跟在后面，“我跟你们一起去。”丁程鑫拍拍他肩膀，“你自己医院都挂儿科去干啥？乖乖呆着。”马嘉祺也拉住他劝，“别担心，在家里等吧。”

刘耀文也不好再坚持了，他杵在门口，丁程鑫打开门刚好遇上助理也到了，两个人掺着宋亚轩进了电梯。刘耀文只好慢慢坐回沙发上，心里涌起一股挫败和无力，他感到自己弄出了一堆烂摊子，却还要麻烦别人替他收拾。

6.

宋亚轩回到宿舍的时候屋里没有人，他睡了一会儿然后起床吃药，听见门口有响动，他一下就感觉到是刘耀文回来了。果然下一秒人就推开门进来，一下跳到床上，凑到宋亚轩面前看着他。

“你好点了吗？医生说啥了？”刘耀文伸出手小心翼翼地往他肚子上摸。宋亚轩闻到他信息素的味道，觉得在医院呆了一天的不安都被抚慰了。

他抓着刘耀文的手往床上躺，刘耀文也跟着趴下来，撑起下巴盯着他。

“医生就说，我分化很晚生殖腔发育得不成熟，所以暂时不适宜…嗯…”宋亚轩捏着刘耀文的手指不好意思往下讲，刘耀文瞪大眼睛很着急，“不适宜什么？”

“就是…嗯…激烈运动…”宋亚轩咬字很含糊，不过他肯定刘耀文听清了也听懂了，因为他看到他的脸肉眼可见地烧了起来。

“哦…这…”刘耀文摸摸鼻子又摸摸后脑勺，语无伦次地，“这…医生说得对！那你要不好好休息？还痛吗？”

宋亚轩摇摇头，看着刘耀文笑。刘耀文也愣愣地看了他一会儿，然后轻声地问，“那？我再呆会儿？”宋亚轩水濛濛的眼眸闪了下，扑上去紧紧抱住刘耀文，下巴蹭他颈窝的动作与后颈散发出的信息素一般缱绻。

“我今天很想你…”

其实他们之间偶尔也会说些特别肉麻的话，或者是比赛讲土味情话，但每一次玩笑的意味就像白纸上黑笔画一道粗线那样清晰。

而宋亚轩从来没有一次这么真诚地表达过，仿佛思念在胸腔里喂大了一只鸽子，张开嘴它就振翅飞了出来，掉落下来的一片洁羽都化成想念的叹息。

然后刘耀文被这么轻飘飘的一句话砸得东摇西晃，心跳声“咚咚咚”地像巴黎圣母院钟楼里的被敲的大钟，他捂住胸口怕自己的悸动被整座城的人听了去。

不知道宋亚轩是不是听到了他笨拙的钟摆声，哧哧地笑了几声。

“害羞啦？文哥？”说着他戳了戳刘耀文的脸颊。刘耀文被说中，难为情地别过头，嘴还下意识狡辩，“谁说的…”

“哈哈哈哈哈…”宋亚轩笑声放开来很高昂，他双眼彻底弯下来，和眉毛的弧度好配合。“我闻得到诶，你信息素刚刚变了。”

刘耀文这下没得掩饰了，他干脆红着脸去看宋亚轩，宋亚轩的笑脸凑上来，黑亮的眼睛扑闪。

妈的，好可爱。刘耀文的脑子里瞬间排满这句话，他作为三好学生的自觉警告自己别说脏话。

女马白勺，好可爱。

可爱的小孩必须奖励一百个亲亲。

刘耀文没心思管宋亚轩自己想不想要，就嘴唇贴过去把奖励送上，所有温热柔软严丝合缝，然后把剩下的99个亲亲融化成一个很深很绵长的吻。

宋亚轩搂着刘耀文的脖子回应，他好像做一切的事情都有自己的风格和节奏，就连接吻也不例外。他舔舐刘耀文的嘴唇的动作，竟叫人同时体会出慵懒与认真来。有几个恍惚的瞬间里，刘耀文觉得自己才是被支配的那个。

但怎样都无所谓，本来刘耀文唯一想做要做的事就是与宋亚轩接吻。

他们的信息素早已适应彼此，交融着，在安静的夜里升温。

但刘耀文不敢放任这个温度，他微微抬起头，拇指擦去宋亚轩嘴角一点晶亮的水痕。宋亚轩会意，松开了搂着他的手，刘耀文卸了撑着手肘的力气，翻身躺在床上。

他的心还跳得很急，努力启动脑子找个话题转换现在过于暧昧的氛围。

“你…白天丁儿跟你说什么了？”这件事他确实有点好奇，虽然转念一想他们聊的可能跟自己和马哥聊的差不多。

宋亚轩扭过头，挪了下脑袋枕在他手臂上。

“他说了好多好多哦……”

“但大概就是成为omega会是很辛苦的事情。”

“嗯…因为omega对alpha本能上的依赖是超乎想象的，所以以后要克服这种生物本能会很困难。”

“克服？既然是本能，为什么要克服？”刘耀文本以为两个哥哥是串好了的教育词儿，却没想到听到了不同的观点。

“因为…”宋亚轩看着刘耀文，“丁儿说，很多时候你会分不清什么是本能，什么是欲望，什么是爱。”

刘耀文扭过头和宋亚轩对视，两个人在对方眼里看到了同样的迷茫。他们隐约明白，其实在这段日渐复杂的关系里，自己好像正在经历这种困难。

“可是，小马哥说，爱也是我们的生物本能。”  
“本能、爱与性，不必分清楚，也没法分清楚。”

宋亚轩闻言沉默了一会儿，才用不高的音量开口，“那，你觉得呢？”

“我不知道。”刘耀文对宋亚轩向来坦诚。

“宋亚轩儿，我想我是很喜欢你的，但是这好像与旁的许多都有关，有出于alpha的需求，有出于习惯，还有很多事情……”

刘耀文停住了，他也说不清楚，那感觉让他想起小时候游泳耳朵里进了水，嗡嗡隆隆，怎么努力都只抓住心声的轮廓。

无奈的叹息从唇齿间呼出来，他沮丧地说了句对不起。

宋亚轩静静地看他，握住他的手。他不需要刘耀文的道歉，他完全理解。

“我想我也是。”

“你知道吗，白天我在医院特别特别想你，眼泪都快掉下来了，我想我再见到你就要跟你过一辈子。”

“可是医生给我开了镇定剂和调节激素的药。”宋亚轩撩起了袖子露出小臂上泛青的针孔，他指着那里继续说，“那药一打进去，我的眼泪就干了。我马上意识到，一辈子可比这三四年长多了。而我根本还没有想明白。”

“我知道，你当然也没有。”

刘耀文指腹点上他手臂，轻轻抚了下那针口。“那…”

“你说我们非得搞明白吗？”

宋亚轩想了想，回答地有点犹豫，“也不用吧？只要还没到睡不着的程度。”

刘耀文听见这话笑了，“那我看你睡挺香的，都流口水了。”

宋亚轩推了他肩膀一把，脸颊鼓起来，“你天天打鼾还说我。”

刘耀文本想反驳，突然听到客厅的声响，一下子弹起来坐在床沿上。

宋亚轩看着他圆圆的后脑勺，感到莫名其妙，“你干嘛？”

“我也不知道…”刘耀文挠挠头，“就是莫名有点紧张。”

然后两个人看见门被打开，是丁程鑫走进来，三个人你看我我看你，沉默了片刻，丁程鑫发话了，“刘耀文你这周睡我房去。”

“啊，哦好”，刘耀文乖乖点头，站起来直愣愣走出房间。

宋亚轩被他傻乎乎的样子逗笑了，觉得他们活像年纪走廊打水间里被年级主任抓包的情侣。

7.

那天刘耀文难得度过了一个熄了灯入睡的夜晚，结果睁着眼睛到了后半夜，在床上翻来覆去。马嘉祺的信息素还跟他的在空气里打架。刘耀文重重地叹了口气，

“马哥你怎么还不睡？”

马嘉祺果然没睡，回答的声音很清醒。“你怎么还不睡？”

“睡不着…”

“…我也是。”

……

“哥你能不能收一收信息素？”  
“是你能不能收收，总觉得在挑衅我…”

“我还不太能控制，得睡着了才能淡点儿。”  
“那你赶紧睡吧。”

“可是我睡不着…”

……

又回到最初的起点，然后两个alpha不约而同地叹了口气。

所有版本的生物课本中都有教过，早在几万年前，狼族就以核心家庭的小单位模式进行群居生活，雄狼为了守护唯一的配偶会在同类面前散发特殊气味以驱逐对方。这进化到现在几乎成为了一种生物本能，与omega结合过的alpha信息素会更具攻击性，排他性也更强。

想到这里，刘耀文头都痛起来了。

两个人几乎一夜无眠，第二天因为有录外景的工作还起了个大早。

上了车之后贺峻霖看到两个人乌青的眼圈说，“你俩小学生吗？出去玩还兴奋地睡不着觉啊？”

马嘉祺露出“我的快乐已经不在”式笑容，本来小学毕业也没几年的刘耀文懒得反驳，枕在宋亚轩肩上就快昏睡过去，耸了耸鼻子却发现什么也没闻到，他挣扎着困意开口，“你咋没味儿了？”

宋亚轩反应了一会儿，抬起右手给他看腕部戴着的蓝色手环。“抑制手环啊，今天要外面呆一天，保险。”

刘耀文哼哼，昂起头鼻尖蹭他侧颈，“你摘了下车再戴好不好？让我闻闻呗。”

“好吧。”宋亚轩轻声应道，纤细的手腕很容易从那圆圈里钻出来。

刘耀文终于闻到了温和的信息素，他觉得自己像从森林大火现场逃进了花园，很快就在巴士穿过昏暗隧道那样的短暂里入梦了。

好在少年的精力是用不完的，两个严重睡眠不足的人见到蓝天碧海又生龙活虎起来。一行人在海边晒了一天还不舍得回家。丁程鑫求节目组最后一点时间给他们租单车来骑，到了租借处发现双人和三人的都已经被租完了，七个人只好一人牵了辆山地出来。

被开发出来供骑行的海岸线不长，那距离很快就要留不住向另个半球奔去的落日。

几个男孩子竟然傻乎乎地跟在后面追，夕阳划过树丛在缝隙间瞬熄瞬亮的光仿佛舞台落幕前欢送主角下场闪烁的幻灯。

一如这个星球诞生的46亿年里的每一天，白日拥着落日，盛大地、毫不留情地降下帷幕。少年们被迫在前岸的崎岖下停止，脸上的笑容还是很热烈。

他们不贪任何地开始，所以能够满足地告别。

刘耀文撒开车把手，转身就往海里跑，宋亚轩和张真源本来也跟着往前冲，又在浪边缩回来，才想起自己穿了新鞋。

丁程鑫指着刘耀文大喊，“这家伙刚刚换了拖鞋！”张真源听见这话，插起腰感叹，“对啊我怎么没想到？”

“我们光脚下呗。”严浩翔说完就开始脱鞋。刘耀文从远处跑回来，边跑边喊：“宋亚轩儿！过来玩！”

宋亚轩昂着头对着喊，“我穿了新鞋！等下湿了！”

两个人大喊的气势有如少数民族过节时隔着两座大山拉歌。

刘耀文拔着步子往岸上走，白天化妆师姐姐给抓的发型开始走抽象派了。他站到宋亚轩面前转过身，手撑到膝盖上蹲了一点，“我背你。”

宋亚轩笑嘻嘻地跃上去搂住他脖子，刘耀文抱稳他的腿就开始往前冲，大海和年轻alpha的气息一股脑涌进他鼻腔。

宋亚轩忍不住对着空气傻笑，他的心被吹得轻飘飘，只知道刘耀文飞到他脸上的头发很痒。

十几岁的少年经历过的年岁太短，耐不住岑寂，没学会心照不宣，等不及按部就班，不珍惜岁月静好。

他们是嘈杂的、幼稚的、冲动的、易犯错的。面对很多事情，他们给不出答案，负不了责任，并不是软弱，只不过是他们确实还未长大，仅此而已。

所幸来日方长，来得及边爱边学，边学边爱。

—————————————otmdver

刚上楼，练个手。


End file.
